Não tenho medo de você
by Idrille
Summary: Inoue não consegue esquecer Ulquiorra mesmo depois do fim da Batalha de Inverno. E terá uma grande surpresa.
1. Chapter 1: A verdade dói

**Não tenho medo de você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

_Contém spoiler._

**Capítulo 1: A verdade dói**

Todos estavam felizes, menos Orihime. As coisas estavam entrando nos eixos. A vida em Karakura voltava a ser aparentemente a mesma depois do fim da Batalha de Inverno. Rukia e Ichigo estavam namorando. Mesmo eles não tendo contado para ninguém, ela sabia. Ela os vira certa tarde num banco de um parque se beijando apaixonadamente, sem se importar com ninguém.

Mesmo ficando decepcionada, ela entendeu. Na realidade, bem no fundo, ela já esperava por isso. Quando ela soube que Ichigo estava indo resgatá-la, ela ficou feliz, pois antes ele havia resgatado Rukia e agora estava indo por ela. Mas depois, a realidade veio forte e cruel: ela era apenas amiga dele. Se Chad ou Ishida estivessem no seu lugar, Ichigo faria o mesmo, com a mesma força e a mesma fúria. Só com Rukia foi: ela a resgatou porque a amava, para levá-la com ele de volta para o mundo real.

Orihime fingia que estava tudo bem. Ela fingia para todos que estava tudo normal. Mas a convivência com Ulquiorra deixou marcas profundas nela. A forma como ele se despediu dela quando morreu, a angústia que ela sentiu quando o viu se dissolver no ar, ela se lembrava de tudo, como se estivesse vendo um filme na sua cabeça. Ah, por que isso!?

Ela acordava de noite, suando e com a respiração pesada, depois se sonhar com o momento final, quando Ulquiorra estendeu sua mão para ela que, automaticamente, estendeu a sua para ele. Por quê? Por que isso não saía da sua cabeça? Por que ela havia corrido até ele no final? Por que ela chorava quando se lembrava que ele não existia mais? Ele, justo ele que foi seu algoz e que a torturou psicologicamente durante todo o tempo que esteve em _Las Noches_. Mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguia esquecer o olhar dele antes do fim. Ela só podia estar enlouquecendo.

Certo dia, quando estava voltando para casa sozinha depois da escola, ela encontrou Rukia na forma _shinigami_ esperando por ela.

– Kuchiku-san, quanto tempo, como vai?, – disse Orihime sorrindo.

– Estou bem, Inoue, – Rukia respondeu, sorrindo ao reencontrar a amiga. – Eu precisava falar uma coisa com você e estava te esperando.

– Podemos caminhar juntas até em casa e daí eu faço um lanche para gente e conversamos, pode ser?

– Bem, eu não posso, estou de ronda. – Rukia não estava mentindo, ainda bem, pois ela não gostaria nenhum pouco de ter que comer as comidas estranhas de Inoue. – É muito urgente, não podemos conversar aqui?

– Bem, já que você quer assim, tudo bem? Mas o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa na _Soul Society_?

– Não, não é isso. Bem, na realidade, aconteceu uma coisa que eu não esperava. O _ni-sama_ vai se casar de novo, com a Unohana-_taichou_. – Disse Rukia, enrolando para entrar no assunto.

– Sério! Que bom! Fico muito feliz que Byakuya-san se case novamente. E você, ficou feliz também?

– Mas é claro que sim. Eu quero muito que o _ni-sama_ seja feliz e tenho certeza de que também minha irmã está muito feliz. Unohana-_taichou_ é uma pessoa muito boa e gentil e estou contente com a escolha do _ni-sama_. Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar. Bem, é que, bem... eu e o Ichigo, bem..., é que... nós... estamos namorando, Inoue.

_**E agora, será que Inoue irá reagir bem a notícia de Rukia, mesmo já sabendo??**_

_**Reviews, please.**_

_**Beijos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Alívio

**Não tenho medo de você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 2: Alívio**

_– Sério! Que bom! Fico muito feliz que Byakuya-_san_ se case novamente. E você, ficou feliz também?_

_– Mas é claro que sim. Eu quero muito que o _ni-sama_ seja feliz e tenho certeza de que também minha irmã está muito feliz. Unohana-_taichou_ é uma pessoa muito boa e gentil e estou contente com a escolha do_ ni-sama_. Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar. Bem, é que, bem... eu e o Ichigo, bem..., é que... nós... estamos namorando, Inoue._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

– Ah, era isso, – disse Orihime, baixando os olhos e não conseguindo disfarçar a cara de tristeza. – Eu já sabia.

– Sabia? Mas como? Aquele idiota falou com você? Eu disse pra ele que EU iria falar com você!!!! – disse Rukia, com uma veia saltando na testa, Imaginando a voadora que daria em Ichigo. – Ele vai ver só quando eu encontrar ele, eu vou...

– Não, Kuchiki-_san_! O Kurosaki-_kun_ não disse nada! É que eu... eu vi vocês outro dia juntos no parque.

– Ah, foi isso! Desculpe, Inoue. Eu sei que você gosta muito do Ichigo e não queria que você soubesse dessa forma, sinto muito. Estávamos tentando esconder porque não sabíamos a reação das outras pessoas, principalmente do _ni-sama_. O Ichigo queria que todo mundo soubesse, mas eu disse pra ele para esperarmos mais um pouco.

– Tudo bem, não foi culpa de vocês. E obrigada por se importar comigo. Desejo que vocês sejam felizes do fundo do meu coração. Eu sei que o Kurosaki-_kun_ nunca me amou e nunca vai me amar. Ele só tem olhos pra você.

– Inoue, eu...

– Não precisa explicar, Kuchiki-_san_. Eu entendo. Mas fico feliz que ele está com você, porque você fará ele muito feliz, e é isso o que importa, não é?

– Obrigada por entender, Inoue. Obrigada mesmo.

– Que isso! Sabe, no começo eu sentia muito ciúme de você porque o Kurosaki-_kun_ arriscou sua vida pra te salvar. Ele também fez isso por mim, mas porque sou amiga dele. Ele não estava apaixonado por mim como estava por você quando foi para a _Soul Society_ atrás de você. E também, ele nunca olhou e nunca sorriu pra mim como ele olha e sorri pra você. Você fez com que a chuva no coração dele parasse. Eu nunca fui capaz disso. Mas depois eu entendi. Eu devia ficar feliz pelo Kurosaki-_kun_ estar com uma pessoa como você, que irá fazê-lo muito feliz. E eu realmente estou.

– Inoue... sabia que você entenderia e sei que você está sendo sincera. Eu espero que você encontre alguém que a faça muito feliz. De verdade. Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso continua minha ronda.

– Oh, certo, então, Kuchiki-_san_. Mas quando vocês vão conversar com o Byakuya-san? Vai ser pior se ele descobrir por outra pessoa.

– Bem, o Ukitake-_taichou_ disse que era para esperarmos passar o casamento e a lua-de-mel dele porque daí ele estaria mais calmo (**N/A: com certeza!!!!! Hehe**). Ele disse para conversarmos primeiro com a Unohana-_taichou_, que ela iria nos ajudar a conversar com o _ni-sama_ para ele não ficar bravo (**N/A: Ui, como será que a Unohana consegue amansar o Byakuya, hein?**). Espero que isso realmente aconteça. Bem, tchau, Inoue! Até mais! – E Rukia saiu saltando pelos telhados.

– Até mais, Kuchiki-_san_!! Não se esqueça de vir tomar chá lá em casa!! – Inoue respondeu, enquanto umas pessoas que passavam olhavam de forma estranha para ela, se perguntando com quem ela estava conversando. _Que bom que ela veio falar comigo. Apesar de já saber do namoro, fico aliviada em saber que ela me considera ainda como amiga_, pensou Orihime, voltando a caminhar para casa.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3: Não tenho medo de você

**Não tenho medo de você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 3: Não tenho medo de você porque...**

"_**The water is wide, I can't get over**_

_A água está revolta, eu não posso atravessá-la_

_**And nor do I have wings to fly**_

_E eu nem tenho asas para voar_

_**Give me a boat that will carry two**_

_Dê-me um barco que levará dois_

_**And both shall sail – my love and I**_

_E ambos devemos navegar – meu amor e eu__**"**_

The water is wide, Orla Fallon (Celtic Woman)

Orihime acordou mais uma vez durante a noite. Tinha sonhado com Ulquiorra novamente.

– Por que isso está acontecendo? Será que ele me enfeitiçou sem eu saber?

– Ele quem, mulher?

Inoue rapidamente ergueu o rosto cheio de lágrimas, procurando o dono da voz. Então ela viu uma fenda dimensional aparecer. E um _arrancar_ sair dela. Mas não era um simples _arrancar_, era ele: Ulquiorra Schiffer.

– Vo... vo... você? O que faz aqui? Digo, como está vivo ainda? – Orihime quase gritou essas palavras ao encarar o _cuarto espada_, com o coração disparado de susto. – Eu... eu vi você...

– Você acha que eu iria morrer daquela forma patética, mulher? Você é realmente um lixo se pensa assim. – Ulquiorra disse se aproximando do _futon_ onde Inoue estava sentada e encolhida.

As palavras duras machucaram Orihime como se fossem facas. Ela se encolhia assustada com as mãos próximas à boca. O jeito com que Ulquiorra olhava para ela era estranho, e diferente: seu intenso olhar esmeralda parecia que a despia, indo até o fundo da sua alma. Mas havia algo mais. Ternura, carinho?

– O que foi, mulher? Por que está com essa cara? Você não me disse que não tinha medo de mim? Ou era porque achava que eu estava morrendo? Vamos, responda! – Ulquiorra a puxou bruscamente pelos braços, levantando-a e a segurando perto de si. Inoue estava assustada com a reação dele e seu corpo inteiro tremia. A lua iluminava o quarto escuro, refletindo na pele pálida de Ulquiorra e na camisola branca e semi-transparente de Orihime.

– Não me chame assim. Meu nome não é esse. – Orihime disse com a voz trêmula. Ela sentia seu coração batendo loucamente e a respiração de Ulquiorra contra seu rosto. Ele ainda a segurava firmemente, porém sem machucá-la. – Meu nome é Orihime, Inoue Orihime.

– Certo, então, Orihime... – Ulquiorra disse calmamente e, quando pronunciou o nome da garota, a palavra saiu suavemente, como num sussurro. – Eu disse que estava começando a ficar interessado em vocês, humanos, e ainda estou interessado. Não compreendo ainda essa história de sentimentos e de coração, mas eu quero entender. – Com isso, ele a abraçou, passando um braço em volta da sua cintura e com o outro segurou sua nuca, colando os corpos.

Os olhos de Orihime se abriram de surpresa pelo que ele disse e pela sua atitude. Quando ela percebeu, estava com seus braços em volta do pescoço do _arrancar_. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Se ele a soltasse, ela com certeza cairia. Mas por quê? Por quê? Seu coração estava ainda mais disparado pela proximidade. Ela tinha certeza que ele sentia o coração dela batendo. Ela sentia que corava por causa do contato dos corpos. Seu corpo, quente e macio. O dele, frio e pálido.

_Como ele fica lindo com a luz da lua refletindo no seu rosto! Seus olhos brilham como esmeraldas. Seu corpo está frio, mas seu olhar parece tão quente e carinhoso_, pensou, atordoada, Orihime. Bonito?! Desde quando ela achava o _arrancar_ bonito? Ela realmente estava enlouquecendo.

– Então, Orihime, você não vai me responder? Você tem medo de mim? E por que seu coração bate tão rápido? – Ulquiorra disse, deslizando a mão que estava na nuca de Orihime para o seu rosto. – Vamos, responda. – Mas ao invés de deixar que ela respondesse, ele imediatamente abaixou sua cabeça e selou os lábios mornos e doces de Orihime com um beijo.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava com os olhos abertos, sentindo os lábios frios de Ulquiorra sobre o seus com o braço dele na sua cintura a apertando cada vez mais contra ele. A mão dele em seu rosto voltou para a nuca, forçando a cabeça para uma posição diferente, para ele poder aprofundar o beijo. Quando Inoue sentiu a língua de Ulquiorra tocar seus lábios, ela se rendeu. Cerrou os olhos, apertou mais ainda o abraço em volta do pescoço dele e abriu seus lábios para que a língua de Ulquiorra invadisse a sua boca. Então ela percebeu: não sabia quando, nem como, mas tinha se apaixonado pelo _arrancar_. O sentimento cresceu tão suave e escondido que ela não dera conta até aquele momento e por isso achava que ainda amava Ichigo. Sua cabeça rodava, ela estava confusa, mas feliz, porque sabia que, de alguma maneira, o _arrancar_ sentia algum sentimento por ela. Será que por isso ele estava se interessando por humanos, como ele disse?

E, quando suas línguas se tocaram, Inoue estremeceu e gemeu contra a boca de Ulquiorra. Mas chegou o momento que tiveram que encerrar o beijo por falta de ar. Eles se encaravam: ela, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e corada. Ele, com o rosto estóico, como sempre, mas com olhos demonstrando tudo o que sentia. E Orihime percebeu que ele não precisa dizer nada. Tudo o deveria ser dito e ela precisava saber estavam escritos nos olhos dele.

– Eu não tenho medo de você porque eu te amo, Ulquiorra. – Inoue finalmente disse. O _arrancar_ nada respondeu, mas ela sabia que ele também a amava, pois seus olhos cintilaram quando ouviu a declaração da jovem.

Voltaram a se beijar, dessa fez numa ânsia maior, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante. Lentamente, Ulquiorra se abaixou e deitou Orihime no _futon_, com ele por cima. Ele beijou seus lábios, bochechas, pescoço e colo. Ela passava a mão pelo cabelo dele e tentava desesperadamente tirar a jaqueta branca que ele usava. Depois de conseguir, ela passou delicadamente a mão pelas suas costas, suspirando e gemendo baixinho devido às carícias do seu amado.

– Orihime... – Foi o que ela ouviu sair da boca de Ulquiorra enquanto ele tirava a fina camisola que cobria seu corpo. – Você é minha...

_Continua..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Por favor, mandem reviews. O próximo capítulo é o capítulo final.**_

_**Quanto aos versos da música no início, pra quem gosta de Enya, esse grupo (Celtic Woman) é um prato cheio. Acho que essa música cantada por essa interprete é um pouco difícil de achar (eu consegui, depois de muito custo, no e-mule), mas quem quiser ouvir a música, deixe seu e-mail na review que eu mando.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Renascendo

**Não tenho medo de você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 4: Renascendo**

"_**How can a heart survive**_

Como um coração pode sobreviver

_**Can it stay alive**_

_Ele pode permanecer vivo_

_**If its love's denied for long**_

_Se seu amor é recusado por tanto tempo_

_**Lift the wings**_

_Erga as asas_

_**That carry me away from here**_  
_Que me carregam para longe daqui__**"**_

Lift the wings, Lisa Kelly (Celtic Woman)

Orihime contemplava o belo mar a sua frente. O vento batia em seus cabelos longos, fazendo cócegas no rosto Ulquiorra, que agora tinha uma aparência humana. Ele a abraçava por trás e contemplava a mesma paisagem que ela.

– Vamos entrar. O vento está frio e você não pode ficar doente. – Ele disse, acariciando discretamente a barriga de quatro meses de Inoue.

Fazia um ano desde aquela noite. Depois do que aconteceu, ela decidiu viver seu amor. Foi até a loja de Urahara e explicou a situação ao ex-shinigami e a Yourichi: ela precisa de um _gigai_ para um arrancar. E não disse mais nada. E nem precisou. O casal de ex-shinigamis haviam entendido perfeitamente. Alguns dias depois, um _gigai_ com a aparência de Ulquiorra, só que numa forma humana (sem a pele extremamente pálida, o buraco de _Hollow_ e as lágrimas no rosto), foi entregue na casa dela, além de documentos que eram necessários no mundo real. Ela arrumou suas coisas, fechou o apartamento e ambos saíram. Ela tinha algumas economias que seu irmão havia juntado e com elas comprou duas passagens para uma cidade à beira-mar no Japão e lá abriram uma pequena pousada.

Ela escreveu uma carta para Tatsuki, explicando que iria reconstruir sua vida junto de seu marido (que ela não mencionou quem era) num outro lugar e que sempre mandaria notícias, mas que ela não deveria perguntar mais nada. Ela sabia que seus amigos não entenderiam.

E lá estavam os dois, felizes e realizados. O jovem casal agora era dono de uma famosa pousada, que tinha uma excelente comida e ótimos empregados. A jovem esposa era uma simpática e sorridente, apesar de que às vezes dizia coisas meio sem sentido, enquanto seu marido era calado e sempre tinha a expressão no rosto, inclusive quando enxotava algum lixo (na opinião dele, claro) que tentava dar em cima de sua bela esposa. Mas as pessoas não se importavam com o jeito dele, pois, afinal, a comida que ele fazia era maravilhosa (**N/A: claro que era a dele. Ou vocês pensaram que era a dela? Eca!**).

Mesmo longe de seus amigos, de sua cidade natal, Orihime era feliz ali. Ulquiorra era um homem maravilhoso, sempre carinhoso e atencioso com ela (por incrível que pareça e nunca demonstrando isso na frente de outras pessoas). E agora que a família deles iria aumentar, as coisas pareciam mais perfeitas ainda. Quando ela se lembrava de quando disse que, se vivesse cinco vidas, amaria a mesma pessoa cinco vez, não sabia nada sobre a vida e nem sobre ela mesma. _A vida pode dar reviravoltas que nós nem imaginamos e, quando menos esperamos, acontece algo e renascemos_, ela pensava enquanto Ulquiorra a condizia para o conforto do seu lar.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_**Bom, esse é o fim da fic (capítulo meio curtinho, infelizmente). É a primeira longfic que eu faço. Já escrevi outras shortfics, mas ainda sou nova nesse meio.**_

_**Quanto à música do início, quem quiser ouvi-la, faça como no outro capítulo: deixe seu e-mail na review que eu mando.**_

_**Beijos e muito obrigada por lerem minhas histórias.**_

_**Fico muito contente quando eu recebo uma review, pois eu tenho certeza de que estão lendo minhas histórias, gostando delas ou não.**_


End file.
